


Proposals

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Proposals, Unexpected Answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Baze proposes, and Chirrut is confused.





	Proposals

They are laying in the dark after a long day. Chirrut is supposed to be in his own bed, but once the lights in the hall went out he had gotten up quickly and moved into Baze’s. The room is dark, and all Baze can see is faint light outside reflecting off of blue eyes and small outlines of Chirrut’s face. The rest swallowed by darkness.

Baze’s hand slides up and his thumb finds Chirrut’s warm cheek, his thumb sliding over Chirrut’s cheek bone. “Chirrut,” he says quietly, and without thinking, “I want to marry you…”

There is silence in the room, and after a moment of reflection panic bubbles in Baze’s stomach. Oh Force why did he have to say that? Why did he say that now? “We don’t… we don’t have to, you don’t have to say anything, I’m being silly… unthinking… I’m-”

“I thought we were married?” Chirrut’s voice is confused, comes out as a question.

Baze swallows, looking at Chirrut’s eyes because it’s the only thing he can actually see. “What?”

“I thought we were married.”

Baze’s hand moves again on his cheek. “When would we have gotten married?” 

“Two years ago,” Chirrut said simply. “It was here, in this bed… after I got out of the clinic. You told me that you loved me, and that you still did… and you promised you would never leave me. As long as we were living, you would be by my side.” Baze can feel Chirrut’s face move as he smiles. “That sounds like wedding vows to me…

Baze stares at him. "That… Chirrut that wasn’t a wedding, there was no ceremony!”

“I don’t need any ceremonies,” Chirrut said, moving up against Baze’s chest, pressing his face into him. “Mm… it’s the only wedding I need…”

Baze sighed, and then reached up, stroking Chirrut’s head. “You’re impossible, Chirrut.”

“I love you, my love…” Chirrut purred into his chest. “If you want to have a real wedding, then of course we will.”

Baze smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at ShipArmada whenever you want!


End file.
